


Charon/Zagreus compilation

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, charon in high heels and long dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: oct~nov/early dec art compiled, mostly fluff and 1 rly explicit art
Relationships: Charon/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	Charon/Zagreus compilation

**Author's Note:**

> im the same dude who drew all these, if you want proof ask me when youve found my account

honestly i think if theres one i'll even pay&buy for romance mods as long as i get to spend extended time w/ charon

**Author's Note:**

> im so starved of content lmao


End file.
